Memories
by Eye's of Old
Summary: The journal of a Commissar who falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Many years I have sat and ruminated on the subject of love. This is one of mans greatest mysteries. Traveling the Imperium through out the years that I have lived with the Emperor's Hammer (Imperial Guard), I have discovered that man has lost its openness to love or at least my rank has. A Commissar has no room for love when he is molded in the Commissariat. Where he is train not to love but to judge and advise, to act with out question.

Such my training was that I became a loyal servant, which will be until the day I die. But on my recent stay to the planet Lendon IV (one rock of a planet I might add) I came too this mystery of love. As I was performing my routine tasks of filling out paperwork and wasting away my day with fruitless lunches with field commanders and generals, I received a call from the local PDF (Planetary Defense Force).

Apparently one of the regiments station here started a fight with another, to say truth the Cadian Airborne I am station with started a fight with Steel Legion. I praise the Emperor for it got me out of a dead end boring lunch with the fat balding general. My aid had a driver dispatch us to the place in question with due haste. I was not surprised to find it was the local tavern.

We pulled up just in time to see one of the officers in my regiment go flying trough a window and sprawled out in the street. Just great I though for my regiment is getting their arses kicked in too.

"Sergeant what in the warps going on in there!" yelling at the Sergeant getting out of the ground car which was my ride.

"Hey Captain." Responded the man lying in the middle of the street.

Things just got better I though, for I found the man that started the fight, a Sergeant by the name of Buagh, a man I had to throw in the stockade more than once. He so dutifully nicknamed named me Captain (which I resent, for I am a Commissar the most feared rank in the Imperial Guard).

"Same old same old Captain, just another one of those bar fights." He said getting up on his feet.

"Thanks for some more work, I just have to say Buagh if they don't kill you one day then I will." walking to the door of the tavern with my bolt pistol drawn.

Now this is the part of the job I hate, walking into a room with a bunch of brawling Guardsmen fighting over who knows what. I have to say I hate this because of one thing, I am a despised ranking officer and that they are all inching to kill something. That comes from the ungodly wait for the enemy to arrive.

Well to say the least the brawl was just ending, a Sergeant form the Steel Legion told me that my infamous Sergeant Buagh said insults to get both sides fighting as usual. After about ten fifteen minutes I told my aid (which I have failed to mention his name, Trooper McDowell) to take and have the Sergeant thrown in the stockade.

That is when I discovered the lovely café across the street. After consulting my aid, I felt like having something good to eat other than that warp spawn hell the general was eating. On the inside it was quite quit, something I like but rarely get with such a nuisance of a Sergeant.

I sat at one of the tables and a lovely little waitress came and took my order. She was really lovely, her name being Andrea. She brought me my tea and soup that's when my curiosity hit me. Out of the blue I asked her to sit with me and have some lunch. She complained that her boss would get mad but I easily took care of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have to apologize to you reader for I have neglected in telling you who I am. What I mean is you know what I am but not who I am. My name is Calum Buadhachan; it's nice for once to read my name with out the Emperor feared title along with it. After graduating from the Commissariat and receiving my pointed cap and red sash I was not assigned as a regimental Commissar right away.

What I mean, is I served with other Commissars until my time would come to work with a regiment of my own. It took a good few years until I was assigned to the unit that I was currently with on Lendon IV, the Cadian 225th Airborne. That was by the "unfortunate accident" cause by that infamous Sergeant Buagh Faolan. Yes that is right apparently their Regimental Commissar liked to play Roulette with Baugh's prized revolver. So he got "what was coming to him" as Baugh would say.

I have to say I need to thank Baugh for letting me meet the women I have over the many years I served with the 225th because of his stupid actions I always seemed to have met a waitress, bar girl or just some nice looking woman passing in the street. I have met so many women, but I have to say Andrea was the only one I ever really like, I can also say love.

In my memory she was so beautiful, long dark hair of silk, skin of fair, cherry red lips and the one that I always loved was those two dark eyes of hers. They looked of the moons that have shown me shelter in the many war zones I have traveled to. Another thing I have to say is I am glad of the time I had to spend with her. Just about everyday I had lunch on my own I would go there and ask her to sit with me.

"I can't I have a job to do" she would complain every time.

I have to say she sat after awhile or basically after about the hundredth time I asked her. She would tell me that her boss would fire her if she was ever caught eating with me while she was suppose to work.

"If that ever happens I'll handle it." I told her.

I mean being a Commissar and a Guardsman gives you a lot of benefits when war is near. To say it if that ever happened I would just handle it like an officer or just send a couple of my good soldierly buddies in here and they would make a mess of the place, one being my oh so favorite Sergeant.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Andrea?"

"Why don't you go first" she said.

"Well alright."

This was most interesting, where do I start. I had some many stories, do I tell her about and incident with Sergeant Baugh or do I tell her of combat. I stuck with my good buddy Baugh. I told her about our stay on Fortina, a Forge World full of Hives.

"Here's a good one I told her" before beginning the story.

"Well I was with the Cadian 225th for just over a year when we where shipped to Fortina. We were once again charge with the same task we have now, which is basically defending a city. As always we arrive early and have to wait, which I hate because it allows our guardsmen chances to go to the local taverns and such where fights can break out between regiments" pausing to take a sip of tea.

"In the ranks of the 225th is a Sergeant by the name of Baugh Faolan. He's a hotshot always looking for trouble. So one day he and some of his men go to drink at a tavern where the local PDF drinks. Anywho Baugh ends up starting a fight with this big looking fellow. Well that fellow had many friends, in fact as I remember the whole bar was filled with them. The thing I hated was I was enjoying this wonderful afternoon nap on my desk, which in turn was disturbed by my aid. We rushed to the place in question via grav car almost killing a few citizens. We show up and I run into the bar only to have Baugh land on top of my. I asked him what the hell did you do this time. He just told me the same story as usually. This is when I saw the big man in question chasing after him with a chair in hand. At this point I figure that I running in there was a bad idea, but then it hit me. I decided to let the man come because I had one thing working for me, that was a human shield.

I threw Baugh towards the man that swung the chair at the same time. It splintered into pieces when it hit his side. Knocking Baugh senseless, the man was still intent on taking Baugh out. This large man drew a combat blade from some concealed place and was about to go to work."

"What did you do?" she asked with big eyes as I refilled my cup of tea

"Well I did my job if that's what you're asking. All I did was walk up behind the man and calmly shot him in foot. That seemed to drop the man to the floor. And as it followed I had an enormous amount of paperwork and once again had to throw Baugh in the stockade."

She smiled at my story that I have found I told pathetically, but that's okay it made her happy. Scanning the room I ran across the clock and found that I was over dude for a meeting.

"Sweet Andrea I must be off but I will be back and I want to know a little about you." I said getting up form the table and leaving a generous tip of fifty credits for her.


End file.
